You as the ninja!
by Ruby 1334
Summary: Randy awakes to find that he can't remember what had happened the last few hours ago. He finds that the Nomicon and the ninja mask are no where to be found! But what's even stranger is that Howard doesn't even know that he's the ninja? What is going on here? Will Randy figure it out?


You as the ninja!?

**Hey everyone!** **This is my first RC9GN fan fic that I have posted up on fan fiction. I hope you like it!:**

I woke up in my room lying on the ground. Oww...my head hurts. I think I'm coming up with a headache! I thought as I rubbed my head, sitting up. How did I end up lying on the ground anyways? Now that think about it I don't really remember what happened a few hours ago. I searched in my pocket for the ninja mask and nomicon. I felt nothing. Odd...I thought. I looked in my backpack in a corner of my room. Not there either. I started to frantically search in my room. Looking in shelves, in my closet, heck I even looked under my bed! I couldn't find it anywhere! "Randy." I heard a voice call. "Yes, mom." I replied. "You should leave for school now, you only have 15 minutes till school starts and you know that it takes the same amount of time for you to walk there." She replied. Oh shoot! I don't want to be late for school! I quickly grabbed my backpack and put it on. I then ran down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the front door. Maybe I left the mask and Nomicon at Howard's place or maybe he knows where it is. I thought as I ran and munched my toast going to school. But I don't get why I would ever leave it at his place or anything. That's not a thing I would do at all. I quickly ran into school and ran to Howard's locker. He had been waiting for me there, luckily. "Hey, Cunningham what toke you so long?" Howard asked me. "I will explain later Howard but first." I looked around to see that students were heading to class now that the bell just rang, the hallway was clear. "Do you know where the Nomicon and mask are?" I asked him. "Nomi-what?! And when did you start wearing masks?" Howard asked. "Howard! I'm not in the mood or have the time for jokes just tell me if you know where the ninja mask is." I told him. "Ninja mask? What the juice Cunningham! Your not the ninja! Stop teasing you are! It's not funny joking around about something as Bruce as the ninja!" Howard told me. "Whaat?!" I asked confused. Did the Nomicon mind wipe him or something? Didn't It trust him anymore to keep my secret? Or maybe it's something else...I can't find the mask or the Nomicon... I put that thought to the back of my mind PFFT! No way that happened! But if Howard doesn't know where the suit or Nomicon is. Or really doesn't remember about me being the ninja then how am I supposed to find out where it is!? Unless... At morning tea...

I was standing outside a door titled: S. Ward Smith. He had helped me with crafting me a new ninja sword when I anciently broke the other one. He knew who the ninja was because of there voice and the smell of smoke bombs so maybe he knows where the mask and Nomicon is. Who knows...he may have even taken them somehow. I knocked on the door. "Come in." He said. I entered into the black smith's working room, closing the door behind me. "Uhh...so...do you know where the ninja mask is?" I asked him. "Why would I know where the ninja mask is? I'm just a black smith I don't know ANYTHING about the ninja." He replied. Three words: WHAT THE JUICE!? Why was he suddenly lying to me? "Um, Hello! Ninja of Norrisville speaking." I told him. "What you talking about!? You an't no ninja! That ninja always reeks of smoke bombs! You don't even sound like him!" He replied. ...What..? Did I hit puberty with my voice? No, I sound the same. Duuhhhh! Why is it that he AND Howard don't know. Unless...

What if my thought was correct.

Maybe I WAS the ninja. Maybe I NEVER was the ninja.

But that doesn't make any sense! All the memories all the experience. Maybe I should settle on the first one then. Then why am I not the ninja anymore? Was the mask and suit taken from me and given to another student for some strange reason? But that wouldn't make sense either because wouldn't the Nomicon mind wipe me! And that still doesn't explain Howard and S. Ward Smith. I guess it's true then...

Even if it doesn't make sense...

Somehow, I'm not the ninja.

Then who is?

"Smoke bomb!" Someone called out.

I looked over my shoulder from once again outside Smith's black smith room to see

The ninja.

He seemed to look a lot like me, he was the same height. But his voice sounded different. There was actually a robo-ape near by and the ninja ran over to it and sliced it's head off. "Ninja slice!" He shouted then scanned the area for more enemies. He held a smoke bomb above his head about to escaped when I grabbed his arm. It caught him by surprise as his eyes widened. "What do you zink you are doing?" He asked as I somehow managed to drag him into the janitors closet. Luckily there wasn't any other students around. I closed the door with a slam! "What do you think you're doing!?" I asked him. "Protecting the city against robots and monsters?" He asked and replied. "No! I mean, why did you steal the ninja suit and mask from me?" I asked him. "What do you mean? I don't even know you..."

"Of course you know me! I recognize your voice!" I still didn't know who he was.

"Well I have been the ninja for a few months now I never toke the mask off of you! Your not even the ninja! How could you be! I have had it ever since the start of the school year." He told me. "Just who are you anyways?" I asked reaching my hand up towards the mask. "Randy NO-!" He said as I pulled off the mask to reveal Jacques. "Jacques?! You're the ninja!?"I said shocked. "You must never tell anyone!" He said. "Yeah, sure. It's easy enough to do that..." I said trailing off. How come he started being the ninja when school started? I was and still should be the ninja! This doesn't make sense! "I uh...can I PLEASE look at the Nomicon?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "How come you know about the Nomicon?" He asked. "I...I really don't know. Maybe this whole me being the ninja thing was a dream all along. Who really knows." I said shrugging. "Can I look in the book?" I asked once again. "Fine." He replied taking the book out of his bag and handing it to me. "But I don't think it will let you in. It only lets the ninja who the Nomicon has chosen into the book, no one else." He replied. I opened up the book, and despite what he said my soul got sucked into the book. I fell into the book through the pages and landed on a cloud. "Nomicon...how come I know about you and so much to do with the ninja? I mean I'm not the ninja! And I think that it was all a dream. But that still doesn't make sense!" I told the wise book. Writing appeared: You are the ninja. "Phew! That makes me so happy to hear that" I said. More writing: In another world. "WHAT THE JUICE!?" You are in a parallel world which is very similar to this world. Except some things are different. For you the only thing different is that you are not the ninja. Which is a big change. The writing said. "So can you show me, like how I got here? In this parallel world?" I asked. A screen started playing a clip. I was fighting robo-apes and loads of other Mcfist bots in Mcfist industries. I was surrounded. The only escape was a portal looking object. I pressed a button and the portal sprang to life. I then jumped into it. It then showed my room and me falling and whacking my head on the floor and becoming unconscious. "Ohhh okay. So what happened to the me here?" I asked. The other you is in your world. "That's interesting. So how do I get back?" I asked. By going back to Mcfist industries and going through the portal again. The Nomicon replied. "Thax Nomi." I said grinning. The Nomicon splashed water at me because of it hating it's nick name and sent me back out of the book. "You were quite peaceful." Jacques told me. "Okay..." I said a bit creepied out, slamming the books shut and giving it to him. "Could I...borrow the ninja mask?" I asked him. "But...I need to be able to proctec-"

"I know but I can easily return it. And I will keep the identity a secret." I told him. He got the mask out and gave it to me. "Thanks." I said smiling. I slipped the mask on. My eyes widened as the energy and Tengu feathers consumed me and I felt my ninja powers coming back to me. "Smoke bomb!" I said. I then started running along the top of buildings and jumping the next ones till I finally got into Mcfist industries. I started going in the vents looking for the room with the portal. I finally found it and entered the room. "Ninja alert." A computer voice said In a speaker. Oh great a security system. I thought running towards the portal when Robo-apes stepped in front of it. "Ho boy." I said. "Hello, ninja." I turned around to see Mcfist and Viceroy standing near me. "Hello Mcfist." I spat the words out. "You sound different?" Viceroy commented. I ignored his comment. "I would like to stay and chat but I need to go back to where I belong." I said. Bringing out my katana. I started slicing off all the heads of the robo-apes till they were all gone. "At least I always have a plan B." Viceroy said as he pressed a button. A mantis came out. "Gosh, you seriously think that this is going to stop me?" I asked him. I have already defeated this one before! Unless...Jacques hasn't. "Ninja air fist!" I shouted turning the mantis into 2D. "How on earth did you defeat it that fast?" Viceroy asked. "Using the same tricks doesn't work on me." I told him. "But we haven't used this on you, nor have we seen that power before." Viceroy told me. "As If I would feel like answering your questions. If you would excuse me I need to go now." I said pressing the button on the portal and entering.

Randy: parallel world Randy returned:

I woke up to be on my room on the ground. Was I returned? Of course sadly enough I wasn't the ninja here. The mask was on my chest though. It had a note pinned to it. This belongs to Jacques he's the ninja here but don't tell anyone. Not even Howard. Support Jacques when you can- Signed: You, parallel world: Randy.

I smiled. I would need to return it to Jacques. It's nice to talking to you I mean me. I thought looking at the note.

**So that's it! I don't know if I will add another chapter or not but if I do it will be about what happened to parallel** **Randy finding out he's the ninja and what-not. If you do want me to add another chapter then say so via the reviews! I may also have a poll up for it. I'm not really too keen on the title so if anyone can PM me or review a better title than that would be much appreciated! I have another RC9GN story that I'm writing at the moment that I might post up soon so stay tuned for that! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
